Le conte de trois fréres
by FRC Coazze
Summary: Trois frères. Trois reliques. L'un est mort pour le pouvoir. L'un est mort pour l'amour perdu. L'un accueilli la Mort comme un vieille amie. Les frères Peverell, dites-vous? Non, pas exactement… TRADUCTION
1. Première partie

_Bonjour! Me voici à essayer de traduire une de mes histoires en français._

_Je suis Italienne et j'ai juste commencé à écrire en français. Si vous trouvez des erreurs (et il y aura certenaiment des erreurs) je vous prie de me les signaler._

_Si la grammaire est si horrible que vous ne comprenez pas ce que j'écris, vous pouvez trouver l'histoire en anglais sous le titre «A tale of three brothers »._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Première partie. L'un est mort pour le pouvoir**

_Le plus vieux des frères demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, une baguette digne d'un magicien qui avait vaincu la Mort._

C'était à lui. La Baguette de Sureau. Le Bâton de la Mort. La Baguette du Destin... était la sienne.

Vraiment la sienne.

Il passa ses doigts sur le bois sombre et froid, il sentait trembler son pouvoir, ce pouvoir soucieux de montrer sa puissance.

Il glissa ses yeux de feu sur le manche, il le contempla… l'admirai dans tout son pouvoir, dans toute sa splendeur sombre.

C'était la sienne.

Maintenant il était vraiment le maître de la Baguette... personne n'aurait osé le défier.

Ils se seraient incliner.

Tous! Du premier au dernier... Oh, il les aurait brisés... leur dos serait se courber et il serait passé sur eux. Il aurait fait un terrain de leur corps pour lui, pour sa puissance, et ils les aurait piétiner. Tous! Disciples et opposants.

Quels étaient-ils en comparaison avec le Seigneur des ténèbres? Quels étaient-ils? Misérables, corrompus mortels!

Il aurait vécu pour toujours. La Baguette toujours à ses côtés... Toujours, parce-que personne n'aurait pu la battre. Personne ne l'aurait emmenée loin de lui... C'était la sienne! La sienne!

Il l'avait volée de la tombe de son défunt maître... il ne l'avait pas la gagné, il l'avait prise sans glore... mais, en ce moment, c'était différent. Son vrai maître gisait dans la Cabane Hurlante et la Baguette était la sienne. Il était son maître maintenant!

Le pouvoir était la force. Et son pouvoir était immense, sa magie extraordinaire... ensemble, lui et sa baguette, ils avaient tout en main... la mer et l'obscurité, les créatures magiques et les arbres de la forêt... il aurait régné sur la vie et la mort. La Mort encapuchonnée... vieille et misérable. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui... il aurait vécu pour toujours!

… _une baguette digne d'un magicien qui avait vaincu la Mort…_

Il rit.

Personne, pas même le Survivant, pouvait l'arrêter maintenant. La Baguette avait effacé ce agaçant problème. Le garçon gisait inanimé dans les bras de Hagrid à mesure qu'ils approchaient du château. Il avait l'emporté. Et bientôt, il aurait également détruit son camarade.  
Bientôt tout serait fait.

Il réjouit. Il réjouit quand il entendit les cris désespérés résonner dans la cour de Poudlard.  
Oh, pleurez-vous ! Désespérez-vous, viles et fades créatures... votre douleur ne touche pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni peut corrompre la puissance de la Baguette de Sureau. Pleurez-vous! Criez! Misérables gens de la lumière! Bientôt, vous vous devrez incliner devant la puissance des ténèbres.

« Harry! » « Il est vivant! »

Vivant...

Voldemort pointait ses yeux, charbons brillants, dans l'iris vert et frais du garçon devant lui. Il le vit éloigner la foule autour d'eux. Petit insolent. Croyait-il vraiment de pouvoir vaincre le Bâton de la Mort? Il était son maître! Lui seulement!

Bla-bla... parle autant que tu veux, Potter! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est immun à tes mots d'amour... qu'importe? Qu'importe de la biche argentée? Il aurait anéanti le garçon, tous aurait été témoins de son triomphe!

La puissance de la Baguette de Sureau était la sienne! Il l'avait pris de les mains, crispées par la mort, d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait tué Severus Rogue! La Baguette était la sienne!

« J'ai gagné la Baguette de la tombe de son défunt maître! Je l'ai pris contre les désirs de son dernier maître! Sa puissance est à moi! »

…_c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier..._

« Le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau était Drago Malefoy! » Hurlait Potter.

Ah, oui? Qu'importe? Il se serait occupé de Drago Malefoy... mais en attendant, la Baguette était la sienne! Elle était là, dans ses mains! Et sa puissance aurait détruit ce gamin arrogant...

Et puis Potter n'avait plus sa baguette avec la plume de phénix, leur connexion a été interrompue. Il aurait été un duel de pure habilité... et après qu'il a tué Potter, il aurait pensé à faire entièrement sienne la Baguette.

« Mais vous êtes arrivé en retard. »

Comment?

« Vous avez perdu votre chance. Je suis arrivé devant vous. J'ai vaincu Drago dans quelques semaines en duel. J'ai pris cette baguette de lui... »

Oh, Potter! Qu'est-ce qu'un beau discours!

«Je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau. »

Les yeux du Seigneur des ténèbres s'enflammèrent, la Baguette trembla dans sa main. Il sentait son pouvoir vivant, tortillant à travers le bois de sureau et les crins de Sombral et continuant son chemin jusqu'à lécher son doigts blancs. Non! Il était le magicien le plus puissant du monde! Il était Voldemort! Et la Baguette sentait sa puissance comme il sentait la sienne. Elle n'aurait pas rebellé contre son Seigneur.

…_une baguette digne d'un magicien qui avait vaincu la Mort..._

«Avada Kedavra! » « Expelliarmus !»

Personne pouvait vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne. Personne...

La Baguette de Sureau s'envola, échappant de la prise de Voldemort alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombait à la renverse.. Il frappait le sol de pierre, les yeux rouges vides et vitreux, les bras tendus comme une paire d'ailes.

La main vide. Vide... n'y avait plus aucun pouvoir. Vide. Seulement les doigts blancs serrés sur rien.

_... et c'est ainsi qui la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous?_

_Voldemort et Antioche Peverell dans cette première partie._

_Les citations en italique et les dialogues sont tirés de «Harry Potter et les reliques de la Mort» et «Les contes de Beedle le Barde». Depuis je n'ai pas les livres en français, ils sont probablement un peu différents de la version officielle._

_Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant!_


	2. Deuxième partie

_Je suis désolée. J'avais complètement oublié cette traduction. Je vous demande pardon. Je suppose que, de toute façon, vous n'avez pas éprouvé nostalgie pour mon français horrible XD_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre._

_S'il y a quelqu'un qui veut être mon beta reader, s'il vous plaît, proposez-vous, pourquoi j'ai tant besoin d'aide. J'ai étudié français pendant trois ans à l'école, mais il y a une éternité que je ne touche pas un livre de français. Je peux dire d'être an autodidacte, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui m'indique les erreurs, afin que je puisse améliorer._

_Merci en avance et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Deuxième partie. L'un est mort pour l'amour perdu**

_Le deuxième frère décida d'humilier la Mort un peu plus et demanda qu'elle lui donne le pouvoir de rappeler les morts à la vie. _

Il se perdit. Il se perdit dans ces yeux verts, frais, parfumés. Ils étaient son évasion, son pardon, alors que tout autour de lui disparaissait dans le noir, il se cramponna fortement à ces yeux.

Les avait aimés. Il les avait aimés dès le premier instant qui les avait vus. Les yeux d'une jeune gaie fille aux cheveux rouges: iris lumineux qui le tenait près d'eux, lié par des liens invisibles mais forts. Ils étaient sa bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan perpétuellement tumultueux de sa vie, dans cette immensité pleine de ténèbres, où les serpents de mer s'enroulent autour du corps de l'imprudent qui ose les croiser et précipitent il dans les profondeurs.

Lui aussi a été perdu dans les eaux troubles. Il avait perdu de vue la côte, et il était plongé dans l'océan sauvage et noir. Mais ce phare n'aurait jamais cessé de briller. Il avait toujours été là, immutable, debout sur les falaises avec les yeux de feu où ses cauchemars se poursuivaient en sautant par-dessus l'autre, riant et riant avec leurs voix stridentes.

Il avait entendu leurs cris furieux quand le faisceau de lumière émeraude les saisissant avec force pour les jeter dans les mers orageuses dessous d'eux. Il avait entendu la douce mélodie qui jaillit de ceux verts rayons qui vibraient dans l'air comme les cordes d'une harpe, mais il n'avait jamais approché... jamais...

Il fut un temps où ses propres larmes l'avaient aveuglé. Un temps où il avait regardé l'immensité de la mer de plomb avec admiration, se demandant quels sombres secrets se cachaient dans ces eaux, quelles perdues bibliothèques se cèleraient dans ses profondeurs.

Un temps où il avait regardé à son pouvoir avec confiance, croyant, en son innocence de garçon, qu'il aurait peut trouver sa vengeance sur un monde qui l'avait toujours exclu et humilié. Il avait avancé dans les eaux, appelés par le chant solennel de leur seigneur... mais quand il avait atteint le palais du grand serpent noir, il avait trouvé une immense salle vide où ne flottait rien plus que cris sauvages des prisonniers invisibles. Et il s'était retrouvé piégé dans les bobines de la bête... forcé de se plier à sa volonté.

Puis il avait entendu cette prophétie... cette maudite prophétie! Il avait couru à le signaler à son maître, et en plus tout avait sombré.

Lily. Sa Lily... sa princesse aux cheveux de feu n'était plus.

Oh, le grand serpent avait été vaincu, il avait été exilé... forcé à une vie qui n'était pas... mais il serait revenu. Oui, il serait retourné à envahir avec son corps glissant les salles de son palais, il serait assis sur son trône d'ombre à méditer. pour se préparer à la grande inondation qui aurait détruit ses ennemis pour toujours. Severus était due à revenir à lui. mais cette fois, il aurait comploté contre lui, déterminé à l'emprisonner dans un réseau dans son propre palais.

Oui, il s'était tourné. Il avait tourné le dos au noir palais et il avait vu, alors, la lumière d'émeraude brûler sur la falaise.

_...mais elle était triste et froide, séparée de lui comme par un voile..._

Sa Lily était là. Sa mémoire était encore là, confiante, pour lui montrer le chemin. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la revoir... n'importe quoi.

Maintenant, le temps était proche. Peut-être, alors, qu'à ce moment, dans l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait, si différente, cependant, de l'obscurité de l'océan de Miðgarðsormr, il pourrait retrouver son amour perdu. Peut-être, alors, qu'à ce moment il pouvait la embrasser de nouveau, présenter des excuses, libérer toutes les larmes qui avaient tenu captives dans ses yeux noirs.

La mort était le seul chemin. La mort était sa dernière compagnonne, maintenant, la seule qui pouvait le ramener à Lily.

… _pour pouvoir enfin le rejoindre véritablement... _

Sa main se déplaça frénétique vers le maillot du garçon à genoux à côté de lui. Il attrapa son col et le tira.

« Regarde moi... », dit-il.

Les yeux verts, les yeux de Lily... son nouveau phare. La côte! Il était en sécurité. Il n'avait plus à craindre la tempête... il aurait retourné chez sa princesse aux cheveux de feu. Miðgarðsormr et son sombre royaume allait bientôt tomber, le marteau de Thor s'abattrait sur eux. Il avait achevé sa mission, il avait protégé le fils de Lily jusqu'à la fin. Maintenant, il pouvait aller à elle.

… _pour pouvoir enfin le rejoindre véritablement... _

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent les noirs. Les yeux de qui a été et de qui sera.

_...ainsi la Mort s'abattit sur le deuxième des trois frère._


	3. Troisième partie

_Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre._

_J'espère que vous l'appréciiez, malgré mes erreurs :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Trosième partie. ****L'un accueilli la Mort comme une vieille amie**

_Elle demanda ensuite au plus jeun des trois frères ce qu'il désirait. C'était le plus jeune mais aussi le plus humble et le plus sage des trois, et la Mort ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Aussi demanda-t-il quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans qu'elle puisse le suivre. _

_Le garçon doit mourir._

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme un écho loin, perdu, assourdi et pourtant encore si vivant et fort. Ils étaient dépravés fantômes qu'erraient dans ses pensées, en passant parmi eux avec une exténuante lenteur. Fantômes qu'étaient si flous, mous comme s'ils n'avaient pas une vraie raison d'exister. Ils étaient, simplement, et c'était ce verbe à leur donner corps et traits; ils étaient, et ne pouvaient pas être tués simplement parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas. Ils étaient là, flottants, calmes, persistants et ne cessaient pas de répéter ces mots dans une longue, fastidieuse jérémiade

_Le garçon doit mourir. _

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un fait. Il devait mourir. Il devait mourir ... pour permettre à ses amis, à ceux qui croient en lui, de vivre.

La forêt autour du garçon disparut, sombrant dans une mare de silence. Seulement gris autour de lui. Seulement une brume informe qui le regardait curieusement.

Il devait mourir. Aller au-devant la Mort même, la Grande Faucheuse qui voit tout et lequel tout le monde attend patiemment. Elle savait la dernière heure de chaque homme et elle attendait invisible, immobile, silencieux ... suivait les pas de chacun avant tendre la main et le prendre.

Il était en train d'aller au-devant elle. Il se demanda s'elle savait qu'il serait venu... oui, elle était probablement déjà là, imperceptible, cachée dans le cercle des Mangemorts, à côté de celui qui avait si peur d'elle.

Le garçon qui marchait dans la forêt avait peur aussi. Oui, il avait peur. Pourtant, tout semblait si calme autour de lui, si placide, silencieux comme si la forêt elle-même retînt son souffle.

Il était prêt à mourir.

Le silence qui l'enveloppait n'était rien que la simple tranquillité qui déjà habitait dans son esprit.

Il était prêt à mourir.

Pourquoi s'accrocher à la vie, alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix? Pourquoi permettre à la peur d'assombrir ses pensées? Pourquoi? Pourquoi se laisser ballotter et transporter par une mer orageuse alors qu'il pouvait accepter les eaux douces d'un lac tranquille?

Les morts l'avaient rassuré. Les morts avaient allégé le poids de la peur, ils l'avaient enlevée et éloignée de lui.

Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de la Mort? Personne ne peut échapper à elle... Pourquoi devrait-il avoir peur de ce qui est inévitable?

La seule chose qu'on peut craindre c'est la manière de mourir ... mais si votre vie est consciemment sacrifiée pour votre amis, pour leur permettre de vivre, de vaincre les ténèbres, alors la peur a-t-elle un sens?

Harry connaissait la réponse. Non.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre devant à la Mort. Elle était juste un instant, juste un instant ... elle existait, mais n'existait pas. Elle était exactement le coup de minuit, le minuscule fragment de temps qui n'appartient ni au présent ni à l'avenir. Elle n'était rien. Alors pourquoi la craindre?

Il était prêt à mourir. Les morts étaient avec lui. Près de lui. Toujours.

Voilà. Il était là. Le Seigneur des ténèbres il l'attendait, et à sa côté cet personnage encapuchonné lui tendant la main comme pour l'inviter ... comme une dame âgée et patiente qui l'appelait ... une vieille amie.

Les morts étaient avec lui. Ils étaient là, prêts à l'embrasser. Ils étaient là, juste au coin... juste à deux pas de lui. Un moment. Un moment seulement et il aurait été avec eux.

Voldemort levait sa baguette et Harry ferma les yeux. Il allait au-devant la Mort. Il l'aurait salué comme une camarade, une vielle camarade... il l'avait vu si souvent ces derniers temps, qu'elle était devenue vraiment tel. Elle était là, maintenant, elle l'attendait ... et il serait allé avec elle.

« Avada Kedavra! »

_Puis il accueillit la Mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et, tels des égaux, ils quittèrent ensemble cette vie._


End file.
